supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Maxwell Cohen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Super Smash Bros. Crossover Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sure, i'd love to contribute, to my childhood on a wiki. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Yeah sure dude. FSB ok ~ FSB Suggestion You should make pages for each season and try to write their storyline in depth...cuz Im still kinda confused...:PDragoonFlareJR 01:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply I tried that, but I did some episodes in my head before I wrote them down and I couldn't redo them so I could write them on here. The Home Page is as descriptive as I can make it. The series pretty much has a specific plot. Maxwell Cohen 02:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen Sure, i'm working on learning how to make others, in the mean time, you should try to figure them out as well. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! If You can can you get a picture of cream the rabbit for my page Cream hey i got the template and the design but idk whats wrong.. go to pandorias page and fix it.. i got the template to be like mines in my yugioh wiki profile. sorry on the link ner page i put dots on NER.. N.E.R. wazzup hey dude whats up Code odd 20:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Can we please see your videos? Hello, Maxwell Cohen: I just stumbled upon this here wiki, and I'm a bit confused; this crossover series you have sounds incredible, but I can't seem to find any actual episodes or footage of any of it anywhere; I've searched for the series in Google and found nothing. Also, most of the pictures on this site are stock pictures from the characters' original incarnations rather than pictures taken from your series. This is odd, as obviously you have hundreds of hours of quality work to be shown and appreciated, which surely took years of hard work and patience to develop all by yourself (even if it is amateur stuff, which is fine of course). The amount of rich characters and plots you've implemented seems astounding, so you should really set out to fully publish your series/make it more accessible for viewers like me. As it stands now, it almost would seem as if the videos don't exist at all, and you're making everything on this wiki up while pretending it exists! How infuriatingly pathetic would that be? In short, I'd like to see for myself the 20+ seasons of material you're gone through the painstaking processes of developing, in their actual video form (There don't seem to be any clips from the series here on your wiki, since there are no clips of it anywhere). So, you can start by showing me a link to an episode of your Super Smash Bros. Crossover series, any video will do, so I'll know where to find and watch them in the future. Okay? Please reply.Moleman 9000'' 07:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Um? I just asked you to show me the videos that you've actually made so far. This wiki, which you wrote, boasts of over 20 seasons, and talks about your series in detail indicating that it exists. Are you telling me that you have no videos and just made all this up, yet talk about it as if it exists??!! Planning ahead is all well and okay, but really: 20 seasons, so you claim, and still you've not only made nothing, but don't know how? And let me ask you this, have LittleKuriboh, TeamFourStar, DexterBoy124, etc. ever contacted you in any way, and how long have you been "waiting" for replies from them? Plus, how long exactly has this "project" of yours been underway?? Maxwell Cohen, it would appear to me right now as though everything on this site is a great big lie created simply to self–serve your own ego and so that you can pretend you've created something great when in reality you've done diddley–squat. Do you care to explain what the deal is here, then?Moleman 9000'' 04:45, September 27, 2011 (UTC)'' Um sure thanks for leaving me a message i will try to help in any way possible.Blaze7tyler 00:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler hello max its me patrick the scary guy14:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC)Patrick the scary guy (talk)patrick x